Exorcismos Wiki
= Exorcismo = San Francisco de Asís, exorcismo contra los demonios de Arezzo, frescode Giotto. Exorcismo es la acción sobrenatural de expulsión, realizada contra una fuerza maligna, utilizando un método religioso para expulsar, sacar o apartar a dicho ente de la persona u objeto que se encuentra poseído por la entidad maligna (ver, como ejemplo, posesión demoníaca). Estos entes, dependiendo de las creencias de los implicados, pueden ser demonios, espíritus, brujos, etc. El objeto de la posesión puede ser una persona o animal, objetos e incluso lugares como pueblos o casas (poltergeist). La posesión puede ser total (el ente toma control de las funciones del poseído, puede moverse, hablar, etc, a través de la víctima) o parcial (en la que el ente utiliza al poseído para alguna actividad concreta, como los íncubos o súcubos, que mantienen relaciones sexuales con la víctima mientras ésta duerme). El exorcismo se ha llevado al cine, en películas como El exorcista (William Friedkin,1973), basada en la novela homónima de William Peter Blatty, Constantine (Francis Lawrence, 2008), basada en el cómic Hellblazer, de Jamie Delano y Garth Ennis, El exorcismo de Emily Rose basada en el caso de una joven poseída, en el cual ésta acaba falleciendo, siendo sus padres y curas participantes juzgados y condenados por negligencia médica, o El rito, estrenada a principios de 2011, otra película que gira en torno a esta actividad, basada en las investigaciones del periodista Matt Baglio. Etimología El origen de la palabra exorcismo deriva del latín exorcismus, que a su vez deriva del griego exorkismos, que significa estar sujeto a un juramento. Exorcismo católico San Francisco de Borjarealizando un exorcismo con un crucifijo. El ritual de exorcismo incluye la repetición continua de oraciones y órdenes de expulsión, y el uso de objetos que pueden repeler al ente, en este caso un demonio, como crucifijos, agua bendita, reliquias, entre otros. El exorcismo en la teología católica halla su base en los textos evangélicos donde se narran las liberaciones y expulsiones de demonios que realizóJesús como con los endemoniados de Gadara (Mt. 8,28 ss) a un joven (Mc. 9,21) mencionando por ejemplo que para vencer a algunos demonios se requería la práctica de ayuno y oración (Mt. 17,19) un poder que incluso tenían sus discípulos (Lc. 10,17), y que inclusive los primeros cristianos usaban objetos personales de los apóstoles a manera de reliquias para expulsar demonios (Hechos 19, 11-12.) Siete casos específicos de posesión se relatan en los evangelios. En los primeros siglos no existían fórmulas precisas para exorcizar, aunque sí el carisma de expulsar demonios, el cual era usado por los apologistas cristianos para mostrar la divinidad del cristianismo, por ejemplo Tertuliano (Apología. 23) oMinucio Félix (Octavio 27). El primer libro con fórmulas de exorcismo es el Statua Ecclesiæ Latinæ a fines del año 500, surge así una literatura exorcista con libros como el Malleus Maleficarum de 1494 (J. Sprengurus) el Flagellum Dæmonum de 1606 (V. Polidorus), Manuale Exorcistarum (C. Brognolus) 1720. Según el artículo del Catecismo de la Iglesia Cátolica #1673: ; Principales criterios para el correcto discernimiento de posesión diabólica según el nuevo ritual :: Habiendo sido descartada una anomalía psíquica, ya sea patológica o paranormal, suelen considerarse signos de posesión diabólica: La aversión vehemente hacia Dios, la Virgen, los Santos, la cruz y las imágenes sagradas. Además, dependiendo del fin bueno o dañino para el cual las emplea, se podrá discernir si las siguientes producciones de la persona investigada, son dones de Dios, o signos de posesión: :: El hablar con muchas palabras de lenguas desconocidas o entenderlas. :: Hacer presentes cosas distantes o escondidas. :: Demostrar más fuerzas de lo normal. * Para la práctica del exorcismo es necesaria ** Primero ser sacerdote oficial de la Iglesia Católica Romana ** Segundo haber cursado y obtenido el título oficial de exorcismo (el único título oficial se imparte en Roma-Vaticano). ** La autorización del obispo de la diócesis correspondiente previa recomendación de un tribunal eclesiástico competente en esta materia, que puede ser concedida vez por vez para cada caso específico o de manera general por un periodo determinado al sacerdote que ejerce el ministerio de exorcista en la diócesis, generalmente esa autorización tiene una validez de tres años, se entiende extinguida esa validez pasado los tres años de ser expedido o si hay un cambio de obispo en esa diócesis, por lo cual deberá ser renovado ese permiso. Los sacerdotes de la Iglesia católica para la realización del exorcismo lo hacen bajo lo estipulado en el Ritual romano. Algunos religiosos exorcistas como el sacerdote Gabriele Amorth, y Monseñor Carlos Alberto Mancuso; desaconsejan el nuevo ritual aprobado por el Sumo Pontífice en enero de 1999. Aduciendo que el antiguo ritual tiene siglos de comprobada eficacia. ‘De las señales y efectos, de que se conoce, que alguno está poseído por el demonio, o hechizado’, por Benito Remigio Noydens, Pbro, de la sagrada religión de los clérigos regulares menores: ‘Practica de exorcistas, y ministros de la Iglesia’; Antwerp, primera impresión en Madrid en 1660. Parte primera, documento segundo. ‘Muchas señales de los energúmenos, y hechizados, simbolizan con las enfermedades naturales; y así el demonio muchas veces se aprovecha de ellas, para mejor encubrir su maldad, y para que las criaturas, por el grande trabajo, y dolor, caigan en algún despecho, y aborrecimiento de Dios: y así el exorcista, no debe dar luego crédito, a lo que le dicta su juicio; ni tampoco a lo que dice el enfermo: sino que debe tantear bien este negocio, y consultarle con los sabios, así médicos como teólogos: y si hallare, que la enfermedad se origina de humores pecantes, y que solamente procede de causa natural, le remita a las reglas de la medicina’. Edición Facsímil de la del librero Pascual Capdevila; Valencia, 1711. Librerías París-Valencia, 2002: ISBN 84-8339-219-4 Entre los más destacados exorcistas católicos contemporáneos se destacan Gabriele Amorth y José Antonio Fortea Cucurull. * En la Diócesis de Madrid: ** Sacerdote Alfonso Sánchez-Rey, párroco de Nuestra Señora de la Moraleja (Vicaría 1: Norte); ** Sacerdote José Ramón Fernández Aranda, párroco de San Romualdo (Vicaría 2: Nordeste); ** Sacerdote Jorge Ávila, párroco de la Iglesia de San Sebastián (Vicaría 3: Este); ** Sacerdote Padre Santos (Vicaría 4: Sureste); ** Sacerdote Padre Eduardo (Vicaría 5: Sur); ** Sacerdote Eutimio González (Vicaría 6: Suroeste); ** Sacerdote Antonio Benéitez (Vicaría 7: Oeste); ** y Sacerdote Javier Luzón, vicario parroquial de María Inmaculada y Santa Vicenta María (Vicaría 8: Noroeste). La Iglesia Católica Romana y otras religiones cristianas en su postura oficial prohíbe expresamente hacer actos de güija,espiritismo, adivinación, hechicería, pues en algunos casos puede atraer al maligno y poseer a algunos de los participantes. * Hay cinco causas principales por las que se producen las posesiones demoniacas. ** Primera: «por participar en ritos satánicos», con lo que «se queda ligado al demonio». ** Segunda: La "consagración de un niño al demonio por parte de sus padres que realizan prácticas satánicas"; ** Tercera: "El pacto con el demonio" para rendirle culto a cambio de algo ** Cuarta: "Los maleficios". ** Quinta: "Prácticas de llamamiento de espíritus" tipo ouija; u otros medios de adivinación; lo que implica el riesgo de que la entidad consultada tome posesión de la persona. '' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse